(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack assembly including an apparatus for detecting water accumulation inside an installation region (for example, a tire well) in which a battery pack is installed, and a method of detecting water accumulation.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to replace or supplement fossil fuel, hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicles have become widely developed and used. A battery system is in these types of vehicles is typically installed. One of the primary components of the battery system is a battery pack which typically includes a plurality of modules.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a battery pack mounted to a tire well of a hybrid electric/electric vehicle. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a battery pack 20 may be installed in a tire well 10 by a bracket member 22. Furthermore, reference numeral 1 in FIG. 1 denotes a floor panel. This battery pack 20 is generally expensive because various components such as a battery and a high voltage component are packaged together.
The battery pack 20 is often installed in the tire well 10 inside a watertight case 24 in order to prevent malfunction of the battery due to condensation and/or water inlet inside the tire well 10 and in order prevent short circuiting of the battery. The watertight case 24 serves to prevent a battery cell within the battery pack 20 from coming into contact with water accumulated inside the tire well to protect the battery cell accordingly.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of the watertight case 24. The battery pack 20 is generally installed in the watertight case 24. In particular, a form in which the battery pack 20 is installed in and assembled with the watertight case 24 is called a battery pack assembly. However, when the battery pack 20 is assembled with the watertight case 24 and installed in the tire well 10 as illustrated in FIG. 2, malfunction of the battery pack due to water accumulation inside the tire well 10 may only be prevented to a certain degree and safety of the battery pack 20 may only be secured to a certain degree. It is, however, conventionally impossible to completely prevent malfunction and secure safety realistically. Therefore, when water accumulates inside the tire well 10 at a dangerous level or higher, water may enter the watertight case 24, thereby causing malfunction of the battery pack.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.